


Truly Breathtaking

by mamaclover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st mode Mettaton, F/M, Fingering, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Mettaton’s human assistant, you almost felt inadequate next to such a star but he shows you just why he chose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Another story~ Focused on a fat reader cause a lot of reader stories I’ve read in the past have included body types that weren’t like mine and always made me feel bad. Usually I don’t include any detail to the body so everyone can enjoy it but this one I wanted to do for the fat girls who always felt bad about reading a story when it was clearly written for skinny people. This isn’t a jab at skinny people. This is something for fat girls like me who felt left out with reader insert stories all my life.

Being Mettaton’s human assistant, you almost felt inadequate next to such a star but he shows you just why he chose you.

Your heart pounded loudly in your ears as you were laid out on a plush bed! It was just a prop from one of Mettaton’s many sets but having him invite you to it after one of stage shows made you body hum with excitement!

Ever since the Underground had opened up, the robot was able to gain stardom rather quickly with his witty jokes, magic tricks and popular cooking show, “Cooking With A Killer Robot.”

So for you to be chosen as his assistant in his many magic tricks, you were always the last to leave when the show ended to figure out certain tricks and help clean up.

Hearing a wheel scrap across the stage made you turn to smile at the robot who was rolling over to you.

“Darling! You are such a hard worker! You must rest! Our show is a big hit and it must be thanks to you!” his robotic voice beeped out, his buttons flashing brightly as he wheeled himself around you. 

You only smile, gathering up the rest of the items while heading to the storage.

“You really are a comedian! No one notices someone like me,” you said with a sigh, trying to ignore that nagging feeling while looking down at yourself.

Mettaton’s wheel squeaked loudly, making you turn in surprise to see his entire front red! You were slightly worried you said something wrong as he wheeled himself over to you to take your hands and hold them up. His screen changed from red to yellow as he pressed your hands to his screen.

“You are such a beauty, darling. Humans are so fascinating and look at you! An absolute vision of beauty! I have seen human art that praises the likes of you! Beautiful. Plump! Absolutely perfect!”

You could feel your face flush, his robotic voice so full of passion as one of his hands slid up your arm and squeezed your wrist.

“I would love to show you how truly inspiring you are to me, darling.”

So Mettaton led you to one of the prop beds, holding your hand even as you climbed on the bed to stare down at him. He started with you feet. 

“So soft and supple! Your precious feet are truly amazing!”

You couldn’t stop the giggles as he caressed your foot with his gloved hand before sliding it up your calf to squeeze at the curve. You could see him follow the lines of your stretch marks, making you smile.

“Absolutely stunning. These beautiful marks!” Mettaton hummed, lifting both you legs to peek at the marks on the back of your calves. 

You leaned back on your hands before he rounded his hands to your knees and to your thighs which made him gasp! His lights flashed quickly as he squeezed at your soft, squishy thighs! It was surprising to feel how gentle he was to be considered a killer robot but smiled when he lifted up a leg to look at more of your stretch marks. 

“If I may, my dear?”

He was now at the hem of your shirt, tugging at it impatiently which made you smile and nod. It was a little strange to allow this strange robot to touch you so openly but you slipped your shirt off and watching his lights change even faster, his knobs twisting and turning at the side of your stomach.

It was embarrassing to see him so excited for your round stomach that you had felt self conscious about but to feel his hands grope at it, gently rubbing your stomach sweetly made the embarrassment melt away and sigh softly. 

“Darling. Your body is so soft and luxurious. How can you say no one will notice an absolute gorgeous body such as yours?” Mettaton hummed, hands reaching back to clench at your love handles protruding above your shorts. 

He pulled you to the edge of the bed, your legs spreading to accommodate the rectangular robot and pressed your hands against his screen!

“If I may be so forward, darling, there are other things I’m curious about.”

You gasped when you felt one of his thick fingers rubbed against the crotch of your shorts while the other groped at your ass!  
It made your heart race, feeling his cool screen against your fingertips while his lights flashed slowly while waiting for your response.

His hands felt amazing on you so unable to find your voice, you only nodded.   
Mettaton hummed in approval, pulling away to reach up and undo your shorts for you. It was nice to see his cartoon like gloves fiddle with the small button before he finally undid them. 

You slid them down your legs, followed by your panties and shyly keeping your legs closed while you fiddled with your bra. You had noticed his hands twitching, seeming to want to touch you but holding back for your sake.

“Darling. You are so breathtaking.”

Your face had to be completely red, making you shush him and toss your clothes off to the side of the bed. He hummed, reaching out to pull you back to the edge of the bed and spread your thick thighs!  
You covered your face, unable to look down in between your legs when you felt him run his hands to your inner thighs and closer and closer to your pussy. 

“My my my! What a sight! How wonderful! May I?”

You whimpered, nodding your head since you were scared you would sound desperate if you used your voice. To have someone see your most intimate parts was embarrassing, even more so knowing it was this robot who has never seen any sort of human body like this.  
Feeling his fingers spread your lips, you opened your legs further while peeking through your fingers. The sight of his lights shining on your skin and his hands gently caressing your wet opening made you shiver and bite your lip to hold back your voice!

“Humans are so strange. Soft and wet and I’m sure if I were to, my finger would slip inside so easily! Maybe next time, I’ll show you my true form~”

You sat up, eyes wide as no one has yet seen him in his true form and for him to say such a thing made your heart race!  
Mettaton hummed, beeping a few times before he slipped a finger inside, causing you to gasp and fall back!

Barely able to see past your breasts and stomach as you watched his hand reach out to grope your breast and he gently fingered you! It was strange, his fingers large and filling you up. His pace quickened, cooing about how your body was so beautiful and wonderful and how he couldn’t get enough of it.

Hearing his robotic voice made your head spin before you reached out with your short arm and he took that as a hint to hold your hand! You gripped onto his hand tight as you felt your orgasm approach!

“I-I’m gonna cum!”  
“Oh? Please do, darling!”

You whined, shivering and convulsing as you came hard! You knew you made a wet mess, hearing the sound of Mettaton’s fingers pull out from your pussy. 

“Darling. You are amazing. I can’t wait to see more of you.”

Mettaton rolled over to where you lay, reaching out with his clean hand to pet your head.  
He made you feel warm and happy, seeing his lights change to a soft yellow that helped you relax further onto the bed until you slowly felt yourself slip into an easy sleep.


End file.
